Romeo and Juliet
by Purple Lace
Summary: When Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Theresa all sign up for the drama club, thier first production turns out to be 'Romeo and Juliet', Jay and Archie are fighting for the leading role of Romeo, guess why?
1. First Day Back

**A/N:Ok, sorry if this segment's short, i wanted to only do an intro for this chapter and this is all i could fill in without it being useless giberish  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Class of the Titans

"Alright" Theresa exclaimed "So, new semester new class, how's everyone feeling?"

The rest of the gang was a little less enthusiastic than Theresa that morning. They where all sitting around the table in the kitchen eating breakfast or drinking coffee

"Great, 'cause you know we're all enthusiastic to go back to school" Archie said sarcastically

I After a long welcome back speech /I

"In conclusion, I would like to say once again, welcome back everyone" the principal said(a.k.a. Hera) "Now please line up behind your respective tables to collect your new schedules"

Odie and Atlanta walked over to the table with the sign reading 'Junior'

"I didn't know Hera could talk for so long" Atlanta joked

After picking up their schedules Atlanta and Odie met up with the others. They compared their courses.

"Ok, let's see, we've all got gym together, but that's about it" Jay said

"Considering, we're in different grades, that seems like the logical thing, unless you guys wanna dumb yourselves down to join Atlanta and me" Odie said putting his arm around Atlanta in a joking manner

"Their having club sign up in the gym, you guys wanna check it out?" Atlanta asked the rest of the gang

"Might as well, nothing else to do" Archie grumbled

The walked into the gym, it was backed with little stations along the sides showing the different clubs. They passed along the front of the clubs looking at them all

"Remember guys, we can't be busy, we have our other job remember" Jay reminded everyone

I Jay can be such a downer /I Theresa thought

"Hey" Theresa pointed out to Atlanta "Theirs the drama club"

"Theresa, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff" Atlanta pleaded

"Come on, please, for me" Theresa pleaded

"Ok, for, you, but you owe me one" Atlanta added

They walked over to the drama club sign-up

"I don't get it, what the big attraction with the drama club" Archie asked Jay

"I dunno" Jay said staring at the girls

Just then a very attractive guy walked by the two on his way to the drama club sign-up. He was about as tall as Jay, had a medium build, he looked kind of like Neil. He signed up and started to talk to Theresa and Atlanta, they both giggled.

"Drama club?" Jay said turning to Archie

"Drama club" Archie confirmed looking back at Jay


	2. Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own CotT

"I regard the theatre as the greatest of all art forms, the most immediate way in which a human being can share with another the sense of what it is to be a human being." The drama teacher said as she entered the room to the first drama meeting "My name is Madame Van Bellot"

"What is she talking about?" Atlanta whispered to Theresa

"Our first of two production this year will be the timeless classic, 'Romeo and Juliet'" she continued "A story of tragedy, love and family hatred"

She looked out to the room at her new acting troop

"This meeting will be short, more of an introduction than anything else" she pointed to a table with a pile of booklets on it "Please take a script and then take a seat" she indicated to chairs put in a circle in the middle of the room

Jay and Archie took a seat next to Theresa and Atlanta

"I would like you to pick a part that you think you could portray to make everyone in the audience believe that you are that character, the auditions will be next Wednesday, class dismissed"

"She seems a little…eccentric" Atlanta laughed as they walked out on the auditorium

"So what part do you guys think your going to tryout for?"

"I was thinking Romeo" Jay said

"I was thinking Romeo to" Archie said looking at Jay

"Is that a challenge?" Jay said now looking directly into Archie's eyes

"You bet it is" Archie replied

"Your on" Jay said shaking Archie's hand

"What about you? Theresa said looking at Atlanta

"I don't know, I was thinking Lady Capulet" Atlanta said shrugging

"I think you should try out for Juliet" Theresa said smiling

"I think you'd make a great Juliet" Archie added

Jay and Theresa gave a silent snicker to Archie's remark

"I don't know, I've never done this before, I don't want to make a fool out of myself' Atlanta pleaded

Theresa looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Atlanta gave-in

"What about you?" Atlanta asked Theresa

"Juliet" Theresa said happily

"So what your trying to turn this into a competition?" Atlanta asked

"I dunno, maybe" Theresa replied innocently

centre /centre 

I The following Wednesday /I 

"I trust you have all practiced, the parts you have chosen" she said glairing at the group, everyone nodded "Ok then, let the auditions begin"

A couple of people where up before our Theresa and the others, Archie was up first. They where all impressed, they didn't think he was so good, Jay was to follow. His performance matched Archie's. Theresa and Atlanta knew it was going to be hard for the teacher to pick between them.

Theresa was up next, her performance was beautiful, stunning even. She said her lines perfectly, without studder or hesitation. Atlanta was now more nervous than ever when Theresa said her last lines. She hesitated to go up, but she was not one to quit.

"And what part art thou trying out for?" The drama teacher asked her

"Juliet" Atlanta answered briefly

"Very well, proceed"

Atlanta cleared her voice before speaking

I "What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?

This torture should be roar'd in dismal hell.

Hath Romeo slain himself? say thou but 'I,'

And that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more

Than the death-darting eye of cockatrice:

I am not I, if there be such an I;

Or those eyes shut, that make thee answer 'I.'

If he be slain, say 'I'; or if not, no:

Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe." /I 

Mme Van Bellot responded as the nurse, Atlanta continues

I "O, break, my heart! poor bankrupt, break at once!

To prison, eyes, ne'er look on liberty!

Vile earth, to earth resign; end motion here;

And thou and Romeo press one heavy bier!" /I 

With that she finished, everyone was in shock, her words where like that of angels, as if it was pure liquid honey that came from her lips instead of the scripted words. The teacher gave her a stinting ovation. Theresa knew she was beat.

When all was said and done the four friends walked out the door.

"Wow, are you sure you've never been in a drama club, or school production before?" Jay asked still in disbelief

"Yah, I'm pretty sure" Atlanta responded "Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this? I wasn't I that /I good"

"Are you kidding that was absolutely amazing" Theresa burst out

"What ever, we'll wait until tomorrow when she announces the parts" Atlanta said "Come on, we're late for our training session with Artemis" she laughed as they all sprinted to the janitors closet.

centre /centre 

I The following day in the auditorium /I 

A women walked into the auditorium, Mme Van Bellot, she held in her hands what they knew to be the appointed roles

"Fore the leading roles, Juliet will be played by Atlanta" she said, everyone clapped, Atlanta seemed like she was in shock, she proceeded "and Romeo will be played by…"Their was a scilence, Archie whispered in his head, praying it would be him, he knew the script, he felt like this was his chance to finally kiss Atlanta. "It was a hard decision, but, Romeo will be played by, Jay"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, a triffle longer than the previouse one, next, please rate and review

P.S:Next chapter will reviele what roles the other two got


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans "Archie, you will play Tybalt" Mme Van Bellot continued "Theresa, you will fill the roll of the nurse" 

She continued to list of the remaining parts. All four of them where shocked at the rolls they had received

"I want you all to review your parts, please read and attempt learn acts one scenes one through three" she said after she had read of the last name "You may leave now, the auditorium will be open for another hour if anyone would like to practice. First practice will be same time and place as today" she walked over to her office to the left of the stage"

"You guys wanna go pack to the dorm to practice?" Theresa suggested, she looked a little down

"Ummm, yah, sure" Jay answered looking at her face

Walking out of the auditorium today was filled with an aquard silence, they all kinda stared at their feet as they walked.

"I guess…congratulations are in order" Archie said breaking the silence, extending his hand towards Jay

"Thanks" Jay said smiling

"So what I gather is that Tybalt is vain, fashionable, aware of himself" he said as they sat around the living room of the Brownstone, he gave a bit of a scoff " sounds a lot like Neil"

"I resent that" Neil said as he entered the Brownstone with Odie and Herry

"Hey where have you guys been?" Atlanta asked

"We signed up to do our part in your little play" Neil said proudly

"Meet your New stage director" Odie said giving a bow "Your heavy set lifting guy" he said as Herry stepped forward also bowing "and set colour co-ordinator " Neil stepped forward giving the most majestic sweeping bow of them all"

"So, who got Romeo and Juliet?" Herry asked

"We did" Atlanta and Jay answered simultaneously

The three of them burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Atlanta asked

"Atlanta, have you never read Romeo and Juliet?" Odie asked

"No, not really" She replied

"Well, I'll use one example, act three, scene five" Odie said still laughing

"Oh man" she said looking at Jay

"That's not all" Odie started "Mme Bellot added a couple more kisses, she said romance is what people want to see"

"You've gotta be kidding" Jay said hitting himself over the head with his script

"Very good, you've all worked on the scenes I gave you to learn, lets try the next couple scenes shall we?" Mme Van Bellot said

scene four was easy, but the following scene is what sent heat under both the collars of Theresa and Archie

I " If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." /I Jay said

I "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." /I Atlanta replied

I "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" /I Jay said closing in on Atlanta

I "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." /I Atlanta said, it was acting at it's best

I "O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." /I Jay stood looking into Atlanta's eyes

I "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. /I Atlanta said now looking back into Jay's

I "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." /I Jay kissed her

Atlanta felt his soft lips on her own, she felt something else though, I was it a spark? /I She thought, but she quickly shook the feeling from her mind 

I Calm down Theresa, calm down /I she said to herself as she watched the scene before her, she looked over at Archie who was also holding back anger.

I " Then have my lips the sin that they have took" /I Atlanta said breaking from their seemingly long kiss.

All Odie, Herry and Neil could do was laugh from the rafters of the auditorium

A/N:Ok, ok, next chapter I'm going to have to get more serious, that means, dun, dun, dun, Cronus


	4. The New Theater

"This sucks" Herry said as he, Neil and Odie all entered the Brownstone

"What sucks?" Theresa said coming out of kitchen, sandwich in hand

"The auditorium is being renovated for the next month, we have to move out production to the other end of town to the community centre, Mme Bellot aid it would be inadequate to hold the performance in another schools auditorium" Odie explained

"Yah, I mean we've already done so much work on the school auditorium and now we have to do it all again" Neil complained

"My heart bleeds for you" Theresa said sarcastically as she sat down on the reclining chair. Odie noticed that she walked kinda mopely.

"Let me guess, this is about Jay and Atlanta" Odie said sitting on the near by couch

"How'd you guess?" Theresa said looking up from her shoes

"We all saw you turn redder than Atlanta's hair when you saw them kiss" Neil said silently laughing

"How'd you?..." Theresa said taking a bit from her sandwich

"We where up in the rafters" Odie added "Don't worry so much, their just acting" he said smiling

Theresa hugged her knees still munching on her sandwich when Atlanta and Jay got back from their costume fitting

"Hey Theresa" Atlanta said sitting next to Odie

Theresa felt like hating her best friend, she was trying to convince herself that Atlanta hadn't done anything wrong. Her conscience in the end won out

"So how's your costume look?" Theresa asked trying to start a friendly conversation

"Oh my god, it's a dress" Atlanta said aggravatingly

"What's wrong with that?" Theresa asked intrigued

Atlanta just gave her a blatant look

"Right... the whole I don't wear dress thing, well, your gonna have to this time" Theresa laughed, Atlanta gave her a dirty look

Odie left as Jay came into the room with a can of pop, who plunked himself down next to Atlanta.

_Damn karma_ Theresa thought

000000000000000000000000

Cronus walked along the streets on the outskirts of New Olympia. He thought to himself of ways to track down the young heroes. He was steering down at his feet as he walked when a flyer flew into his face.

"What's this?" he said deviously as he looked down at the advertisement

_Romeo and Juliet  
Presented by Mme Van Bellot's Drama class at the community centre for the performing arts  
Staring Jay Argos and Atlanta Hunt_

He looked at the flyer on the front where Atlanta and Jay in their performance costumes

"This could work to my advantage" he thought, he looked down at the paper once more, the performance date was over a month away

"Hmmm, I can work with this" he summoned one of his scythes and walked through a portal to his lair to plot an evil scheme (muahahaha)

00000000000000000000000000000

_One Month Later_

The actors and actress walked into the community centre for the first time. The techies and set designers had been going there for weeks working on the beautiful sets that where now in front of them.

"No don't put that their, you that's the wrong colour" They could hear a girl giving orders behind the sets Mme Bellot beckoned her over

"This is Kailey, the stage manager, what she says goes" She introduced the girl, they where all a little shocked, she looked like only thirteen or fourteen

"Hey" she said waving to them, "welcome to old England"

A/N: ok, new chapter, not a lot to say. Cronus has an evil scheme, the reason I changed the theatre was because if Cronus found the school, he would have found the gods and everything would be in udder chaos. Also, kailey is a very minor character and probably won't come back until the end, yeah, ok. Please rate and review, thanks,


	5. Welcome to Old England

A/N: Ok as promised, Cronus starts to unveil his evil plot (muahahaha). Hope you like it, please Rate and Review when done, thanks, well on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

_The week of the play_

Atlanta stood on a pedestal, she was being pinned. Her costume was a rich green, and quite well done, but Atlanta was a little less than thrilled. She had been standing in the same place for over half an hour

"hmhm" Archie snickered under his breath, but Atlanta still heard him

"What's so funny?" she asked

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress, and the look on your face when you first came out of the dressing room, priceless" with that he burst out laughing

"Have you seen your costume yet? No why? I'm getting fitted after they're done with Theresa over their" he said starting to get worried "Why? Have you seen it?"

"No, but I've seen Jay's" she said slyly

"Archie we're ready for you now, put these on in the change room and come back out to be fitted" the sewing student that was working on Theresa's costume said

Moments later Archie came out in white tights and a long sleeved shirt that was so long it looked like a short dress. Atlanta laughed, she deeply enjoyed the look on Archie's face, he was almost scowling at her resenting that he laughed at her costume.

"Awww, Archie looks so cute in his costume what do you think Atlanta?" even Theresa grabbed the chance to mock Archie a bit

Fifteen minuets later Atlanta was finished. It was a made of a green material that looked a lot like velvet (but was a cheep imitation), it was lightly embroider around the hem and collar and had loose white sleeves. Theresa gasped when she saw it finished

A crash erupted outside of the community centre, our four acting heroes went out to inspect its origin. Before them they saw a dragon ten maybe eleven feet tall.

"Doesn't Cronus ever take a brake?" Atlanta said walking out in her Juliet costume

"Are you guys ready?" Jay called to the other three, they had already drawn their signature nun chucks, laser crossbow and haephaestus whip "Charge at it" he yelled

They ran at full speed, but just before they reached the dragon, he disappeared, replaced by one of Cronus' vortexes. They tried to stop but tripped into it. Theresa managed to stop in time though, but she was not as fortunate and lucky as Neil. Cronus appeared behind her and pushed her into the spinning portal to join her fallen friends.

They fell one atop the other. They where slightly bruised when they got up but for the most part ok. They where in complete darkness, then a light flicked on. They where in the middle of an old street. Their play costumes where replaced with similer ones more beautiful and extravagant than any that the textile students would have put together. Atlanta's Costume was now a wore a heavy gown of deep red that beautify and fully embroider with gold thread and had white silk sleeves. Theresa was wearing something much more complex than the outfit she was wearing a few minuets previous, she was now wearing a dress in with which the sleeves and bottom where made of an elegant silk like fabric and the top was of dark blue velvet. Jay and Archie where wearing similer outfits to the ones they where wearing before, but like the girl's they where much more elegant and extravagant than the ones the school had made with much more detailed embroidery.

"Where are we?" Jay muttered under his breath.

The heard two swords clang together it drew their attention ahead of them to where they started to run. Archie had the sudden urge to intervene.

_"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?  
Turn thee, Benvolio. Look upon thy death!" Archie spoke his part in the play as though it was meant to be. The man across form him responded_

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword,  
Or manage it to part these men with me." The man named Benvolio spoke

_"What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word,  
As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee!   
Have at thee, coward!"_ Archie spoke again as they locked swords

"Atlanta, are you hearing what I'm hearing" Theresa said trembling

Atlanta nodded, she responded voice weak

"It's impossible, we're in our play, in real live" she looked at Jay who returned an equally worried glance.

"Obviously the only way we're going to finish this is if we finish the play from start" he looked at Archie who was duelling "to finish"

They where all terrified now, after rehearsing it for the last month, they knew how the play ended.

A/N: sorry if it took so long to update, school supply shopping, fun I know.


	6. Thought and Action

A/N: Ok sorry if this chapter's short, I didn't want to sacrifice too much quality for quantity. Thanks to you all that have giving me the great reviews to date, it's really appreciated. Updates might be a little slow for a while, my personal computer isn't working (for some reason or another) and I have to rely on my family computer, which is frequently occupied by my brother. So I apologies in advance

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

"Oh my god! What are we going to do!" Theresa was panicking

"This is defiantly not good" Jay said. He was in deep thought _How can we get out of this_

"I wish we had done a comedy this term" Atlanta laughed

"Jokes aren't going to help us right now" Jay said, he gave Atlanta a dirty look

_"Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! beat them down!  
Down with the Capulets! down with the Montagues!"_ A man said in the background. Theresa, Jay and Atlanta turned around to look

_"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!"_ said a man they took to be Capulet

_"A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?"_ Said the women on his elbow they took to be Lady Capulet.

_"My sword, I say! Old Montague is come,  
And flourishes his blade in spite of me."_ Capulet said, With that another couple ran in. They where about the same age as the Capulets with different colored robes. From the continuous practice of the play they knew these where the Montagues. Archie came back to his group of friends.

"Archie why did you do that, I mean sure it's your line but come on, we have another problem. If you haven't noticed we've been brought into a play where almost all of us well... you know" Atlanta strained her last words.

"I don't know, it just felt like something I had to do" Archie said his words trailing

"We've got to fix this" Jay said sternly "Obviously we can't fight this alternate fate. But we've got to make some kind of plan"

"Romeo! Come hither!" Montague bellowed, "Thought should not be with thous Capulet scum"

Montague walked over to his 'son', grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the rest of the Montagues.

Jay looked back at his friends who where now his family enemies. There was worry in his eyes like none that the others had ever seen.

"Jay!" Theresa called out reaching for his hand. She fell to the ground "What are we going to do now" Theresa asked Archie and Atlanta looking up from the ground. Tears started to fill her eyes. She let out an almost silent whimper.

"Tybalt, Juliet, grab the nurse and come here" Lady Capulet called. Atlanta reached out for Theresa's hand which she accepted.

"Come on, we should go" She looked at Theresa and Archie they both looked like they had gone days without sleep. It had hit them hard that they where alone now.

"You will no longer speak with those Capulets" Montague yelled at Jay

_No, what am I going to do now_

"Ok, so we know Romeo's going to stab Tybalt, And Romeo and myself, Juliet are going to stab ourselves" Atlanta was pondering their options with Archie and Theresa

"Ok our facts, war between the Montagues and Capulets, love story between Romeo and Juliet, and that Jay, Archie and Atlanta are supposed to all die" Theresa said. She saw something odd out of the corner of her eye though. Archie had twitched at the words Montague and Romeo. Atlanta had noticed it to and was now looking worriedly at Theresa.

"Romeo" Theresa said looking at Archie. He twitched again

"Arggg, I hate that name" Archie exclaimed angrily

"You don't think that this place..." Atlanta started

"Affects our thoughts as well as our actions" Theresa finished, she looked over at Archie who was trying to calm himself " Yah, I think it does"


	7. Enter Benvolio

A/N: Wow, it's been a long while since I've updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that. So, I PROMISE to update regularly until both this and my other story is finished. I apologies again to all those who asked for so long for this to be up. I might be a little rusty, and I'm sorry for that to. Well anyways, read on.

"What are we going to do?" Atlanta exclaimed. She was passing back or forth in her room, Theresa and Archie with her.

Just then a plump robust man walked into the room.

"Juliet we must prepare for our grand party this evening, remember? Young Paris will be there" Lord Capulet was smiling, and happy. Much unlike the face of his supposed daughter. "Tybalt, what art you doing here? You should not be in the chamber of a young lady. Out, out!"

"Sorry, I'll see you tonight, we'll talk then" He said as he walked out the door. Lord Capulet followed him.

"Paris? Who's he again?" Atlanta asked Theresa.

"He's the guy you're supposed to marry at the beginning of the play. But I think we might have more urgent matter's than who's who right now." Now Theresa was passing "You know, like how are we gonna stop Archie, Jay and You from being killed?"

"I don't know, this whole thing is ridicules, I mean we're stuck in a play" Atlanta was pounding her head on the wall now. "Ok, so we know that Jay is going to be at the party, and that this place affects us so that we act as though our character would right? So he'll find us"

"Right, at that point we'll have to find Archie, and hope that they don't kill each other"

"Why don't we feel affected?" Atlanta asked just realizing.

"I could give you about a hundred possibilities of why, but I couldn't tell you for sure"

Both girls where now sitting on the bed in silence, both in deep thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jay!"

As soon as Jay walked through the door, he saw Odie running towards him in a blue cloche and tights.

"Benvolio, what nonsense do you speak of? It is Romeo to whom you speak. Who is this Jay character you have so boisterously proclaimed?" Lady Montague stared at her nephew with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Oh, sorry, my bad…. I mean my apologies my Lady" Odie lowered himself into a low sweeping bow Odie lead him into a long empty corridor.

"Odie, how'd you get here?" Jay said whispering, so that none could here them.

"I was fixing the lights with Kim when she left to grab some new light bulbs and Cronus showed up. Man, that dude seems to know our every move. I backed up away from him when I tripped backwards into one of his vortex things"

"Do you know where Neil and Herry are?" Jay asked hastily

"Naw, sorry, I hadn't seen anyone else until you walked in the door."

"Ok, well Theresa, Archie and Atlanta are in the Capulet house, and I have no idea where that is"

"Do you think Cronus is here? I mean in the story with us?"

"I have no idea, but if he is, he's not gonna make our lives any easier"

"Hey wait a minuet, we're following act by act what's in the play right?" Odie sounded like he had an idea.

"Yeah, I think so why?"

"Because at the last scene of act one, we all end up at the Capulet house for some big party. So that means…"

"That we'll find the other three, and hopefully Herry and Neil"

A/N: Ok, so now review, also if you have any suggestions about what should happen next, post them. I might even include them 


	8. The Party

A/N: Wow, long time no see readers, sorry, I know it's been a really long while, I just couldn't get the story back in my head

A/N: Wow, long time no see readers, sorry, I know it's been a really long while, I just couldn't get the story back in my head. So I hope this keeps up with the rest of the story and my writing hasn't changed much. Anyways, the next chapter is already written (so I know if I'm struggling with the following one, I still have something to post)

"Jay!"

Jay turned to see Herry running down the corridor at full speed, nearly knocking over Lady Montague.

"Watch your footing Mercutio, you may be a kinsmen of the prince, but this is not the princes household. And why do you call him Jay? Is it some new confounded name you have derived for him?" Lady Montague walked of in a huff.

"Dude what's going on here? One minuet we're all in the theater, the next we end up here" Herry seemed panicked, which was an odd sight because Jay had never seen him like this.

"We're trapped _in_ the play, I don't know how it happened, but this is Cronus' most twisted plot yet" Jay looked around to make sure no one else was listening "I'm worried, I know that if we're here than Atlanta and Theresa are at the Capulet's house, we'll see them tonight, but we need to contact them now"

"So why don't you just go over there?"

"Did read the play?"

"I lightly skimmed it"

"If I go over there, I more than likely to get a dagger right in the gut"

"Herry!" Odie came running down the corridor

"Everyone seems ill today, it most be the heat, odd names being exclaimed every which way you go" a servant was mumbling

"Alright buddy, up top" Odie raised his had only to get curious looks from everyone around.

"Jay, we'd better get ready, nightfall approaches and the witching hour is nearly upon us. We must prepare for the masquerade at the Capulet's house"

"Odie, why are you talking like that?" Jay asked, a little befuddled by his friends Shakespearian outbreak.

"I don't know, it just kinda came out" Odie looked a little scared at his own speech "either way we gotta get going if we're going to get to that party."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Lady Capulet had walked into the room.

Theresa recognized the scene at once.

"Juliet!

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Atlanta came running in "Yeah Theresa" she quickly regretted her words when she saw who was there.

"What tongue is this that you speak?"

"Many pardons mother, I spoke no words, only sound" Atlanta bowed her head, coming up with this Shakespeare speech was getting easier

"Well then,

This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret" Lady Capulet gently raised her hand

"May she not stay?" Atlanta wasn't going to let Theresa out of her sights

"Nurse, come back again

Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
How stands your disposition to be married?" Lady Capulet looked with eyes that could burn

"It is an honor that I dream not of." Atlanta trying her hardest to remember the words of the scene

"Young Paris wishes your hand, he shall be present tonight,

You will make some conversation

What say you?"

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly." The words where like thorns in Atlanta's mouth, but she other things on her mind.

Lady Capulet left the room leaving Theresa and Atlanta.

Theresa took a deep breath "Alright, let the fun begin"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, check this place out!" Herry was wide eyed at the room.

The whole room was lit by candle, and practically glowed, there was food piled high on several tables, and in the corner a trio of musicians played for a large crowed of dancers.

"Come on we've gotta find the others" Jay was scanning the room

"We'll find Theresa, but Archie and Atlanta will find you" Odie grabbed Herry and started to walk around the dance floor

"Right" Jay walked about the room waiting for something to happen "have you seen the young lady of the house?" he asked a passerby

"Not yet sir, but no doubt she'll be here soon"

"Psst, Romeo" Jay whizzed around

"Archie!"

"Tybalt actually" Archie replied "for whatever reason people seem to get a little irritated when you call people by names they've never heard before, go figure"

"Do I really look like I'm in a joking mood right now?" Archie's smile disappeared off his face. "Do you know where Theresa and Atlanta are?"

"Theresa should be here any minuet, she's supposed to find you after you kiss Juliet remember? Atlanta's around here somewhere looking for you"

"Oh man, we need to get everyone together as soon as possible, have you seen Neil anywhere?"

"Neil? Why would he be here?"

"Because Herry and Odie are, and I have no doubt he's been sucked into this too"

"Tybalt" Atlanta came up from behind "have you fou…" she saw jay and lowered her voice to a whisper "Jay you're here" she gave him a quick hug " thank god, you'll never guess"

Jay gave her his _I'm really not in a guessing mood _look.

"Neil's here, he's Paris, and he is far gone" Both of them gave her a strange look "like, he's been almost completely taken by the character, he doesn't remember his name, but he seemed to recognize me a bit as someone other than Juliet, ohhhhh, this can't get much worse"

"Guys, have you seen Paris yet?" Theresa, Odie and Herry where hurrying to them

"No, but Atlanta's filled me in" Jay was thinking hard about their next move

"All bow before his highness" A voice was carried over the crowed

"What the prince isn't supposed to be in this scene?" Theresa said worry in her voice

A tall in dark robes, and everyone in the room knelt to the floor.

Jay knew this was as bad as it got

"Shit"

A/N:hope it was ok, anyways, I wanted to say that my other story Reunion will mostly be on hiatus, I would like to finish this story first, but if I get the creative urge, I'll write another chapter for it. (it is one of my favorites of mine)


End file.
